Resix and Averdale
by darkrider86
Summary: this story is about two characters destied to find each other in an unexected way with a twist you wouldnt expect


**The legends of Averdal and Resix-Prime**

It had been a long hard night for sure it is getting tiring having to train a new recruit who wants to learn the ways of the Dreani. Seeing as though I lost my last recruit last night during a raid on Sunreaver encampment I was unable to obtain the information pertaining to blood elf movements in Kalandor. While I was scouting my recruit got to close and there was more than what we could handle. He was too cocky for us to make it out undetected. Thus is the reason for my melancholy attitude on this mornings of all mornings. I was informed of a new recruit that was arriving today by boat. This one is different though she seems like she will be able to last more than the six months that most have not been able to comply with and then some but only time will tell. She was introduced this morning to me her name is Averdal. She barley stands chest high to me she is short even in the eyes of humans her hair is a raven black with a sparkle in her sea blue eyes that tell me she is ready to hold her own if needed and defiantly a force to be reckoned with . Her black and blue silk robes flowing in the cool morning breeze coupled with her high spirited demeanor give her the air of elegance. I had to sigh in the moment seeing as how that is a rarity to come by anymore even in new recruits. She portrays herself as older than she is by the was she handles herself. She was fresh of the boat from Stormwind to the Exodar tired from her journey however ready and annoyingly eager to start her training to learn our language for starters she know some but not much in comparison to some who have ventured thus far. I have trained with rogues, hunters, and more but she is the first mage and a powerful one at that. To ever request to train in our ways and language. She is eager for sure almost to eager to get started. However I had to dash her hopes for she needs to rest and be ready for the training to begin. I too need my rest after giving my report to the high council. I informed them that I didn't have any desire to train any more recruits. They told me to wait for such a decision till I met with Miss Averdal. I believe that they hope to change my mind I being a veteran of many cycles I am getting tired being dishearted with my last few recruits. From time to time I like to have a little fun with the newbies. But not to night, to night i am going to sleep in a bed, aah a real bed it has been months.

Chapter 2 The Recruits mess-up

It was a long night for me and even longer for her. she tried to sleep but she couldn't , I slept in the room next to her . and all I hear was a little voice trying to speak in my native tongue .I could not help but laugh a little. We it was morning and I light beam hit my face as I hear her coming to my room. I tell my self one more day to fight. I say,she knocks on my door. Click goes the lock. she turns the door nob. she moves towards the door did not. Wham! she smashes her face off the door, and set on her ass. As she was embarrassed she burned down his door with him standing there in nothing but his undergarments and a look of are you fucking joking me on his face he grabbed his rune mace and shock came over her face she turned and ran he was right behind her as he swung at her,she Blinked down the hall he yells run you little knoll. And ran she did right into the council where they were supposed to have a meeting in a min her panting and him almost naked and swinging and mace. where they then ran into Omen.

Well it seems you two have met. said council women Omen

Um mm Um Um Um were the bright words out of Averdale's mouth and Resix said what this is not the worst you see me come on, and you you little knoll I am not done with you. Council women Omen, yells stop in echos in the hall Resix stops mid swing and Averdale frozen in fear,

Both stared at Council women Omen unsure of what to do next. they both jumped at attention. Now that is better I called this meeting to introduce you two. This is Averdale and she will be your new recruit there is no backing down or squiggling your way out do i make my self clear resix.

Yes mama I mean Council Women Omen he turns and glares at Averdale who than in turn gulps deeply not sure what she just got herself into.


End file.
